


Kramik, gdzieś na którymś z rynków Limbo rozłożony.

by invisible_cities



Category: Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:46:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_cities/pseuds/invisible_cities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>W ramach objawienia się niedawno kolejnego polskiego fandomu obiecałam piszącym w nim autorkom drabble. Wyszło trochę dłuższe, ale mam nadzieję, że wciąż do przyjęcia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kramik, gdzieś na którymś z rynków Limbo rozłożony.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tokomi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokomi/gifts).



> Prompt Tokomi był dosyć rozbudowany - napisała, że pierwsze, co jej się kojarzy z promptami, to święta. Ale że Gwiazdka była już dawno, a do wielkanocnych jeszcze daleko... Cóż, jedno takie ładne święto było ostatnio, radosne i romantyczne, aż się prosi, żeby coś napisać... Dzień kota.
> 
> Naści więc okruszynkę dla uczczenia tych majestatycznych, niebotycznie złośliwych stworzeń.

Wbrew temu, co twierdzą ludzie – sami wyjątkowo ślepi na zjawiska nadprzyrodzone – wiele jest stworzeń, które najmniejszych problemów nie mają z widzeniem aniołów. Ani głębian. Ani dżinnów. 

Widzą je pająki, węże, kolibry, skorpiony, wszystkie ssaki morskie (oprócz, z jakiegoś powodu, manatów), no i koty. To z kotami mieszkańcy Stref miewali... cóż. Problemy. Zwłaszcza ci bardziej szemrani mieszkańcy.

Większość Mrocznych miała w końcu koty tak samo gdzieś, jak koty ich. Większość aniołów darowało sobie antypatię po tym, jak zamarł kult Bastet i związane z nim niezliczone przypadki idolatrii. (Chodziły nawet słuchy, że Pan Tajemnic ma do Felidae słabość.) Większość dżinnów – no, te dziksze mieszkały wciąż na pustyniach i zbyt wiele kontaktów z kotami domowymi nie miały. 

Problemy z futrzakami miewali głównie niektórzy podrzędni głębianie i te miastowe dżinny, które parały się dilerką na małą skalę. Nie wiadomo dokładnie, dlaczego. Może to zapach suszonej trawki z Fatimy – najbardziej chodliwego towaru – wyzwalał w cholernikach jakieś szczególnie głębokie pokłady agresji i złośliwości. Rzucały się oto na klientów z sykiem i pazurami. Skakały z gzymsów i dachów na twarz, drąc się przeraźliwie. Obsikiwały, co tylko się nawinęło, ale najchętniej oczywiście włosy i skórę dilerów, którzy klęli te koty w żywy kamień, dosłownie i w przenośni. Nie działało; ssaki z rodziny kotowatych, oprócz nadzwyczajnych zdolności wykrywania magii, są na nią wyjątkowo odporne. Wszelkie ich... produkty przemiany materii, powiedzmy... również.

Dość powiedzieć, że obecność jednego upartego dachowca w rewirze wystarczała, żeby co rozsądniejszy sprzedawca zmienił miejsce prowadzenia swojej pokątnej działalności gospodarczej. W Limbo może i było bardziej niebezpiecznie, zwłaszcza dla płotek, które ani z siatką Asmodeusza, ani w garnizonach pierwszych Nieb nie miały znajomości, ale przynajmniej nie trzeba było myć się dziesięć razy dziennie i nic – oprócz dość rzadkich patroli - nie płoszyło klientów. A że wpadało się znacznie częściej... 

Cóż. Takie życie podrzędnych mieszkańców półświatka.

***

Razjel podrapał za uchem swojego informatora i wystawił na podłogę półmisek świeżutkiego, tłustego łososia.

Ludzie jednak mieli rację z tym Dniem Kota. Zasługiwały stworzenia jak rzadko które.


End file.
